


Steadfast

by LouisaHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, So many AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaHale/pseuds/LouisaHale
Summary: Steadfast (adj.): firmly fixed in place, not subject to change. Firm in belief, determination, or adherence.He and Scotty were best friend goals in every world.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. “Why is it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally had this idea of fanfic where Scott and Stiles kids ended up together in my different AUs…then I decided to do oneshots of their friendship through the different AUs I have or will have instead. This fic will say complete, but I plan to add on other ideas as I get them.
> 
> Chapter titles are all Stiles quotes to Scott or about Scott (I could only find a few listed Scott quotes about Stiles…which I found odd, so I just kept it all Stiles for consistency)
> 
> Each chapter, under the title, will have which of my Au's the oneshot is associated with, I’ll put the cliff notes of what you need to know for the oneshot in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.

**“** **Why is it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin?** **”**

**Canon Verse**

Stiles loved his buddy Scott so much. He was obsessed with the guy since they were kids. He knew they always be in each other’s life.

No matter where they ended up, what they did in life, where they were in the world they’d call each other each day. It kinda annoyed their ladies that they were still each other’s number one but Lydia and Malia knew what they were signing up for.

Personally Stiles wasn’t sold on the though of a multiverse, despite all the weird shit he’d seen. But he was sure that if there was one, in every conceivable world he and his Scotty were a constant. Lydia rolled her eyes at him whenever he thought his theory out loud and she would promptly do the fucking math to demonstrate that it was a mathematical impossibility that any relationship or friendship would be a constant in every universe, if multiple universes existed

His woman was fucking brilliant but totally wrong because he knew he and Scotty were best friend goals in every world.


	2. "As a reminder, this is why I always come up with the plans. Your plans suck."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life and Times of a She-Wolf AU
> 
> Romantic Pairings: Stiles/Cora, Scott/Issac/Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Bazyli Stilinski (please call him Stiles) is the mate of Cora Hale and Scott McCall is his step brother (Sheriff and Melissa married) who is mated to Issac Lahey and Allison McCall-Lahey, and lives on a compound called Wolf's Run with the rest of the Hale Pack. 
> 
> Their siblings are Juliet and Conner. Stiles' kids are Diana Claudia and Bazyli JR. Scott's kids are 'twins' Melissa and Micah.

**"As a reminder, this is why I always come up with the plans. Your plans suck."**

**Life and Times of a She-Wolf Verse**

Stiles wasn’t breaking in the McCall-Lahey home, okay? They left the doors unlocked at Wolf’s Run. He would concede that he snuck into the room his brother shared with his mates, and that was probably out of line for most people.

When Stiles found out his brother was bi and had two mates he was Scott’s biggest cheerleader even if Isaac sort of hated Stiles in the beginning. He was all for his bro being happy and living his truth.

A lot of changes had happened since they were kids; both of them were wolves now, Dad had married Mom making them for real brothers, they had little siblings, they were both happily mated and fathers of two and they both had flirted with death a little to much for comfort. They were all grown up...Stiles was now a full-fledged MD and his brother was a veterinarian.

Not that you could tell how grown up they were supposed to be from how they acted when they were together.

Stiles launched himself onto the king-sized bed landing on his brother. His brother’s mates groaned and rolled closer to one another. Stiles embraced his brother and then cuddled up next to him in the space his brother’s mates had made for Stiles. Issac and Ally were used to his early morning visits.

“Morning.” Scott laughed, “What brings you here this early?”

“I’ve made the long trek over here before work to impart very important news dear brother.” Stiles informed

“You live right fucking next store Baz.” Issac mumbled

“The names Stiles, Lahey.” Stiles shot back.

“He wouldn’t know your first name if you hadn’t didn’t shown off your degree.” Scott defended.

“Naming your son after yourself was the wrong move too Bazzy.” Isaac laughed

“Isaac, I didn’t come here to flirt with you buddy, I needed to talk to my brother about his son’s appalling behavior.” Stiles said, tone serious. “Your son is keeping important secrets from you.”

Allison groaned “Micah is Isaacs son too, and he tells us everything, unlike your daughter who keeps secret and gets herself suspended for beating people up.”

Stiles scoffed, firstly Diana was fucking perf thank you very much. Core was just adamant he not cheer the kid on for taking care of the bully in a very public way, so he couldn’t laud her with praise she deserved (even if he and Scott were doing so via text all day yesterday). Secondly, he was very aware the McCall-Lahey family didn’t want to make a big deal about the kids bio-dads. Stiles was the only one outside the triad of parents that knew Missy was Scott biologically and Micah was Isaac’s. He respected their wishes in wanting both kids to be treated the same by both their dads; it was cool.

He opted not to engage with his brother’s mates any longer and looked to the platonic love of his life. “Diana likes Micah, this we knew. But scary sources tell me that Micah is harboring a crush on Diana”

Scotty shot out of bed and cheered, thankfully he was clothed this morning (whew!). Stiles joined him and the two were soon dancing around the room. They’d both had been shipping the two kids since they were in diapers. Missy and Di were bros as great as he and Scott were (it was definitely in the blood) but Micah was closer with Stiles’ niece Aubrey (both of them gave off similar murder-vibes it made sense). Aubrey was his source on this development and Stiles knew she just wanted to embarrass Diana for her own amusement. He was more vocal in his shipping than Scott was.

“Are you two going to start plan their wedding now?” Ally asked, sitting up and stretching

“They already started.” Issac said, getting up to head to the restroom “They graciously allowed me to help with floral arrangements.”

“Stiles we have to act cool about this... it’s not going to happen if we make our plans known or if we talk about it.” Scott told him seriously.

Stiles nodded. “We’ll go with your plan this time. I’ll be as cool as a cucumber bro. If Diana even smells we’re onto her and Micah she’ll hit the breaks. Gotta do this one your way.”

* * *

Years later when their plotting paid off they danced at their kids wedding, the happiest guys in the world. Their big day was finally here!

Scott kissed his brother full on the mouth when Micah proposed at a pack meal a few months back, before he went to go get their Operation MicAna binder from his safe at home. It was to late for Di to back out now, everyone knew they were mates anyway, a marriage was just icing on the cake.

Both kids had changed their names to Hale-Lahey to create their new family but Stiles and Scott did not care one bit, it wasn’t like Hale-Stilinski-McCall-Lahey was going to happen and ConMan was rocking McCall-Stilinski name. Merida betrayed the family by changing her name to Hale when she and Raul married, but Stiles couldn’t really blame Julie for it, the fucking Hale family was really persuasive.

Cora, Allison and Isaac (who were used to third, fourth and fifth wheeling on Stiles and Scotts bro-time) were mingling about, while Stiles and Scott slow danced together during the kids’ first dance.

“This is the only plan of yours that has ever not ended in disaster and it puts all of mine to shame.” Stiles said.

“It’s the second Stiles, the first was you becoming a wolf to stop the cancer.” Scot reminded him, “Both my plans gave us the best outcome, yours only ever got us into trouble.”

“To true brother. But we had a good time didn’t we?” Stiles grinned.

“Yeah, we always do.”


	3. “You guys have to promise me. You can't let anyone else get hurt because of me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angsty- beware.
> 
> Missing scenes from Alive and Human, and something that happened after the fact. 
> 
> Just because he's dead doesn't mean Stiles doesn't still live on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Alive and Human, Stiles was killed by an evil Erica knew nothing about.
> 
> Since Stiles whole deal was to keep Erica alive, human and away from the supernatural we never saw how he died, what that did to Scott or what happened after the funeral. So here we see what happened before during and after his death.
> 
> Romantic soul mates Erica/Stiles, Platonic soulmates: Scott and Stiles. Mentions of Scott/Malia

**“You guys have to promise me. You can't let anyone else get hurt because of me."**

**Alive and Human Verse**

Scott McCall was destroyed completely the day he found out his best friend was possessed by an evil fox spirit. It had been to late when they figured it out, by the time they figured out it was Stiles wrecking havoc on Beacon Hills, that the nogitsune possessed him Stiles had very few remaining moments as himself.

When they broke the news to Stiles, the night the nogitsune in his body wrecked havoc at the hospital and cornered Erica Reyes he already knew. The nogitsune loved his pain as he screamed inside his own head for it to leave Erica alone. Stiles had been aware of everything the fox-spirit was doing in his body.

“It wants to hurt Erica, my dad and you. It wants to completely break me so I stop fighting it.” Stiles confessed. “It knows how much I’ve done to keep her safe from the supernatural, it knows how much I need my dad, it knows you’re my brother. It wants to destroy me Scott.” His best friend cried.

“We’ll stop it Stiles.” Scott vowed. “We’ll find a way. Kira and her mom are going to help with a plan. It’s going to be okay.”

“Scott, you have to promise me. If this doesn’t work and you can’t let it keep hurting people just because its living in me. You have to end it.” Stiles begged. “You can’t let anyone else get hurt because of me, and if anyone dies because of me…”

“No ones ending it as long as it’s in you.” Scott said, “I’m not losing you. I need you Stiles.”

“Scotty please. It’s getting stronger. You have to promise me that you’ll kill me if every other option runs out. It will kill anyone, and it would love to kill you, Dad or Erica so I’m weaker… I know I can only fight it so much, I know this is a losing battle.” Stiles cried.

Scott hugged his friend, crying himself. “I love you brother. I promise I’ll do everything I can to keep you from hurting anyone. And I will save you.”

“If anyone can do it, its you Scotty.” Stiles said, “I believe in you brother. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Scott said, feeling Stiles collapsing in his arms.

That was the last time he was able to speak to his brother before he was on deaths door, Stiles disappeared for days after that conversation and the nogitsune wreaked havoc on the town. He appeared days later at the Sheriff’s station begging his dad to lock him up in Eichen House. Scott wasn’t able to go and admit him, it was to painful, but Allison and Lydia went. Stiles begged them to kill him if they could save him. And unlike Scott they listened.

* * *

Scott was foolish in thinking they could win without losing Stiles. They exhausted every option in getting the fox spirit out of Stiles’ body until the only way to defeat it became clear.

He had to bite Stiles.

Scott had hoped that the bite would kill the nogitsune and leave Stiles alive, just a wolf like him. It would be poetic for the first beta Scott made to be his brother wouldn’t it?

It took the whole pack, The Sheriff, Mrs. Yukimura and even Scott’s own mom to subdue the fox wearing his friend’s face. Ally and Kira were severely wounded and Isaac Lydia and Derek was bleeding but in the end Scott was able to get a bite in and Kira’s mom killed the spirit as it fled his body.

Scott really thought that everything was going to be okay until Stiles coughed up blood. “Scotty, Dad, I think this is it.” Stiles said, himself again.

Derek sniffed and turned away from the scene. “He’s rejecting the bite.”

All gathered around, no matter how injured they were, everyone was crying.

Scott couldn’t believe it was happening, he smelt it himself, the death clinging to his friend like a second skin but he didn’t want to believe it.

Stiles began saying his goodbyes to everyone, crying but smiling, looking relieved. It wasn’t until after Stiles was clinging to the Sheriff that Scott realized he couldn’t change what was happening, no matter how much he wanted to.

He had to say goodbye.

“I love you brother.” Stiles told him, “I’m so sorry. Take care of my dad for me please? I already have him looking out for you…” he whispered coughing up blood. “Can I ask you all a favor?”

“Anything buddy.” Scott said holding the hand that Sheriff Stilinski wasn’t.

Everyone else said their agreements before Stiles spoke again. “Live your life to the fullest, look out for each other. And please keep Erica safe. I feel like her and Scotty are the only parts of me that will live on.”

They all agreed without question, knowing how much Stiles had sacrificed to keep the girl he’d been to afraid admit he loved alive, human and protected from the supernatural. “We will brother.” Scott vowed.

Stiles smiled before closing his eyes for the last time.

Everyone cried.

Scott roared in pain.

* * *

A little over a year later his phone rang. Scott picked it up on the first ring. He always did for Erica.

Deaton later explained about soulmates, that some people had bonds so strong they were a part of each other. Erica was Stiles romantic soulmate; Scott had been his platonic one. It’s why they both felt so empty after his death, why they latched onto each other. They weren’t replacing Stiles, they just knew the only person who understood the pain they were constantly in was each other.

“I’m sorry.” Erica said when he picked up, “I know you have a date with Lia happening but something weird is going on. I need help.”

“It’s cool. Where are you?” Scott said grabbing the keys to the jeep (The Sheriff gave it to him after Stiles’ funeral).

“Our usual spot. I didn’t know where else to go.” Erica said crying, “I don’t know what to do Scott.”

“Hold on. I’m on my way.” He said and ran out of the house, texting Malia as he ran to the jeep, rain checking their date.

Scott ran every light and ended up at the cemetery in minutes, making his way to Stiles’ grave next to his mom. The pack was just all gathered here last week to mark the one-year anniversary of his death. Erica wasn’t with them; they kept her in the dark about the supernatural as much as possible. She had seen a bit, and knew they were all different but she never wanted to know what really happened the night they lost him. He only ever explained the phenomena of soulmates (or had Deaton do it for him) to her, because she thought she was going insane and he needed her to know she wasn’t, and he understood her pain.

She was leaning up against his headstone crying. “What happened?” Scott asked sitting in front of her between the resting place of Stiles and his mom.

“I had this dream last week. Of his death. I saw everything that happened Scott. Everything that lead up to it. I know.” Erica said. Scott stilled, he didn’t want to lose her too, but if she knew, she’d hate him. “But after it was all bright and he was in front of me looking happy. He said that he didn’t blame any of you for what happened and I shouldn’t either. He said I needed to stay human, but you needed me to know about the supernatural because he’s not around to tell you when you’re being an idiot.”

Scott snorted. That was definitely Stiles. Scott dreamed about him too, not really feeling creeped out that he was talking to his ghost best friend in fact it comforted him that he had a guardian angel. “Yeah that sounds like him. I’m glad he’s talking to you now too.”

“I’ve been having dreams about him for awhile. But we were making out and other stuff, he would always tell me how sorry he was he left. I thought it was just my subconscious until last week. But that’s not why I’m upset.” She said grabbing her purse and pulling out a stick.

Scott looked at the stick, it said she was pregnant. “I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.” He said confused.

“I’m not Scott!” Erica yelled hysterical now, “I’ve never had sex! The dream encounters with Stiles is the most experience I’ve had.”

Scott looked to her in shock. “What?”

“Last night Stiles told me he was happy about our son, just sad he wouldn’t be alive to see him.” Erica said, “On a whim I took this test, just to make sure no Immaculate Conception shit was happening. And lo and behold… I’m having a dead guys baby.”

Scott was shocked but then he just laughed. “That explains the dream I had last night. ‘Scott, I am the father’ I thought it was another subtle Star Wars hint.”

Erica wiped her tears and started laughing too. “I will get you to watch it one day, it was my most important mission from Stiles until last night.”

“Do you want to tell The Sheriff?” Scott asked, “He knows all about the supernatural, this will shock him but…”

“He deserves to know.” Erica nodded, “Plus my parents kicked me out when they saw the test in the bathroom, I’m going to need all the support I can get.”

“You have me, you have the pack.” Scott vowed, “The little guy will be the most loved kid in Beacon Hills.”

“Pack.” Erica sighed, “That’s really going to take some getting used to.”

“Werewolves, banshees, kitsune and werecoyotes are the least of your worries Erica, you’re carrying your dead soul mates kid.” Scott told her.

“When did you get so snarky?” Erica laughed.

Scott rolled his eyes before standing up. “Come on, you can have Isaac’s room tonight okay? He’s been sleeping at Allison’s on the weekends. We’ll figure everything else out in the morning.”

Erica nodded taking his offered hand. “Okay Mr. Alpha.”

As they walked away they heard the whisper in the wind.

“ _I love you both so much.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next oneshot will be from I'll Be Good To You. Hopefully up this weekend.


	4. “We’ll get through this. I know. Because I love you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll Be Good To You verse.
> 
> Scott and Stiles wives dont get along, the tension leads to an epic fight. Scot and Stiles never fought, but they would come out the other side of this just fine,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the events of I'd Be Good To You Chapter 5.
> 
> Stiles' name is Stanislaw Gemin, he's married to Erica and has adopted her daughter Madelyn (Maddie).
> 
> Allison has never taken responsibility for what she did to the pack in high school after her mom died. Scott dosent understand why Stiles has stopped partnering with her at work (theyre both cops) and explodes at a party in the Stilinski home. ten years of dirty laundry is aired.
> 
> This is the aftermath from Scott's POV

**“We’ll get through this. I know. Because I love you.”**

**I’d Be Good To You Verse**

His little girl was afraid of him and Allison, she refused to come home, she flinched away from them both and it was all Stiles and Erica’s fault. The betrayal of his best friend was heartbreaking.

Allison was crying still, Chris had let both Scott and Allison have it after the disastrous party at the Stlinski house. After Chris, Mom came over to give them both a kick in the ass for living in a delusion that Allison had been in the right all those years ago , thinking Allison's half-hearted apology to the pack was sufficient and for lying to Mom about what exactly happened that year.

His own mother slapped him when he was still blaming Erica and Stiles for the whole scene. She was right, Scott had started it, he recognized now that Stiles had tried his best to juggle his friendship with Scott and Allison and his wife’s comfort.

They had been living the past ten years acting like entitled pricks. They felt they were entitled to be forgiven by the pack, they were entitled to everyone’s friendship, they were entitled to have everyone to set aside whatever feelings or traumas and get over them because they didn’t want to own up to anything. Stiles had been their biggest enabler until Erica came back, until he became a father himself. Earlier, Scott hated his brother for he saw was Stiles leaving Scott’s corner but he now knew that Stiles was in the middle of something impossible and he'd been doing his best to keep the peace.

Scott hoped he and Stiles could survive this.

* * *

After that night the whole pack ignored him and Allison, not willing to set aside the past any longer now that they knew Allison still wasn’t willing to own up to her behavior, that she still blamed Gerard and Derek. Scott never noticed how much of the pack hated Allison until this happened, it appeared that the only reason they included her in anything is because Derek cared about Scott's survival and he knew Scott wouldn’t join the pack without Allison.

How long had people been bending over backwards to make them comfortable? How long has his packmates sacrificed their own happiness and healing so he and Allison could live happily ever after? How did he and Allison end up the bad guys?

Stiles had been right, he avoided talking about it with Allison because she made it clear to him she thought she was rational in her hurting the pack after her mom’s death. She had said that she wouldn’t ever forgive Derek for killing her mom, and everything that happened after was Derek and her grandfather’s fault. Scott hadn’t wanted to fight, he’d just gotten her back, so he agreed with her and they never spoke of it again.

Stiles may have helped enable him, but Scott had been the biggest enabler in this. Scott was in the wrong. He avoided the problem so long just so he could be with Allison that he had ruined everything. He was losing his pack (people he had come to love), he was losing his child (who was terrified of her mother and hated him for having a wolf-child with a woman who hated wolves), and his mother was disappointed in him. he was going to lose it all because he was stubborn and stupid.

But it seemed the one person he’d never lose, no matter how in the wrong he was, was Stiles.

Stiles called him everyday to give updates on Tori; he texted each night to see how he and Allison were doing; he recommended a supernatural friendly therapy practice for them to see (apparently all the pack talked someone at this practice, many for trauma Ally and other Argents had caused) and asked if he could take Tori to see someone there (Scott agreed).

Scott thanked Stiles for his help and support despite the pain he and Allison caused, and apologized for blaming him and Erica for the whole ordeal. He'd thought they'd made up, but they obviously hadn't, Stiles refused to talk about himself or his growing family until Tori felt safe enough to come home, insisting on healing the McCall household and not talking about the changes in the Stilinski household.

* * *

Scott found out why a week after Tori came home, Stiles was on his doorstep one evening still in uniform crying.

He explained to Scott that he was terrified for his wife. Erica’s test results during pregnancy had been consistently abnormal and the doctor they were seeing hinted to Stiles in the hallway today that he didn’t know if Erica or the baby would survive giving birth. Stiles refused to tell his wife, but he needed to talk to someone.

Scott held his brother as he cried. “We’ll get through this. I promise. We can get through anything. It’s all going to be okay Stan.” He said with a smile, mimicking Stiles’ words from when they were teens and he was freaking out over being a wolf. “I know that we can do this. You are Stanislaw Gemin Stilinski: badass cop, amazing husband, Batdad extraordinaire, the best friend anyone could ask for, godfather and mentor to my kids and one of the great loves of my life. You can get through anything; you’re going to get you and your family through this safely and we’re going to dance around the hospital holding a healthy baby as your wife sleeps it off. I know you can get through this, I know you Stiles. I love you.”

Stiles wiped his eyes, still holding onto him tightly before muttering. “You ever think how much easier life would be if we were gay for each other?”

“Only about every time you suggest it.” Scot said still holding Stiles tight.

“I’ll have you know I haven’t suggested it since Erica walked back in my life…I get your attachment to Allison and the kids now. Sorry for joking that you should leave them for me so much.”

Scott laughed, “Forgiven and forgotten. I know you weren’t serious. We’re brothers, incest is frowned upon.”

Stiles snorted and pushed him away, laughing. “Idiot.”

“Had to say something to get you laughing.” Scott smiled at Stiles.

“You promise everything is going to be okay?” Stiles asked.

“Cross my heart. And if I’m wrong, I’ll be right by your side getting you through it.” Scott vowed. “Even when we’re fighting, I’m always in your corner.

“Ditto.” Stiles said.

* * *

Everything did turn out okay in the end. Erica and all _**three**_ babies survived the delivery. Scott and Stiles had to wait a few days until they could dance around the hospital with the babies (they started the tradition when Tori was born) both Maddie and Tori joined them, it was wonderful.

When Derek had helped Stiles bring a lawsuit against the inept doctor who overlooked triplets and made Stiles and Erica believe she or the kid was going to die, Scott sat in the front row of the court and cheered with Stiles when the idiot doctor lost the case.

Stiles and Stiles’ friendship had been tested in this past year, like it had never been tested before.

They came out of it stronger than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think In My Head, In My Blood verse is next


End file.
